


Warmth

by fuego69



Category: Orphan Black
Genre: F/F, Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-16
Updated: 2017-04-16
Packaged: 2018-10-19 10:38:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,444
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10638150
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fuego69/pseuds/fuego69
Summary: Delphine walks in on a sleeping Cosima after they fight and takes her to bed.





	

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first attempt at writing so it might be bad.

To say that Delphine was a little hesitant to enter the apartment was an understatement. Cosima, to Delphine's knowledge, was always sour after any argument was left unsettled and oh boy did they have some talking to do. Nevertheless, Delphine unlocked the door and stepped inside but not without precaution. Precaution of what she wasn't sure. Cosima wasn't a violent person, never threw things or hit her. But that's not to say that she wasn't scary when she was angry. She would yell and pace, sated only when the person she was arguing with was no longer in her presence. And that's exactly what Delphine did. She walked out like a coward. Delphine had work to attend so it's not like she left ONLY because Cosima was yelling at her (although that was part of it). 

 

Afraid that Cosima was going to jump out and start yelling again, Delphine took her time walking through the apartment, took her time leaving her shoes by the door and her coat on the rack. Took her time leaving her keys in the bowl and place her suitcase on the side table. 

 

Upon entering the kitchen, Delphine slowed down to take a breath and calm her nerves. Why am I even scared? Im a grown woman! I shouldn't be scared of my girlfriend. My adorable, harmless, scary-when-angry-girlfriend... Delphine thought as she pushed through the kitchen doors and into the living room. 

 

What she saw next scared her so much she was sure her heart skipped more than a few beats and she jumped at least 10 feet in the air. It was Cosima, sitting on the couch in the farthest corner of the room. It wasn't until this point that Delphine noticed that all the lights were off and the house was extremely quiet (the reason for this was probably because she couldn't think or hear over the sound of the blood rushing past her ears but she wouldn't admit that). 

 

"Cosima?", Delphine called but to no response. 

"Cosima? Mon amour?" Still no response. 

Cautiously walking to the couch, Delphine then shook her shoulder and Cosima responded with a grumble. She walked around and now that she was facing her lover, she could see that she had fallen asleep on the couch. Delphine blew out a breath of relief. She knew they had to talk sooner or later but the later the better. 

 

"Ma cherie, time to go to bed." She shook her shoulder again and Cosima responded by burrowing further into the couch cushions. Delphine sighed. She knows from experience that she'll need to carry her to bed. This wasn't the first time Cosima has unconveniently fallen asleep somewhere. 

 

She positions her hands under Cosima's shoulder and knees and tries to gather all her strength as she lifts her. Cosima is surprisingly light and Delphine realizes it will take little effort to carry her. Cosima mumbles something incoherently and nuzzles into Delphine's neck but stays asleep. She is extremely warm so Delphine assumes she's been asleep on the couch for a while. 

 

Delphine takes this time to examine her sleeping face and her heart flutters. She's so beautiful she thinks, with her long eyelashes and and cute little nose with the nose ring that glimmers in the moonlight. Her lips are slightly parted as she exhales little puffs of breath. Her lips, Delphine has come to find, are sinfully soft and if she didn't have her hands full with carrying her, she'd probably be running her thumb over her full bottom lip, an action she's reserved for this woman and this woman alone. 

 

If Cosima was awake right now she probably would've teased Delphine for staring. At this thought, Delphine can't help but smile. My cheeky little brat. It's as if Cosima can't feel her staring and she scrunched her nose. Delphine's smile only grows. 

 

"Come," she whispers as she places a kiss on Cosima's forehead, "Lets go to bed." With that she carries Cosima smoothly and swiftly out of the living room and down the hall to their bedroom. Cosima has made no move to wake up and Delphine plans to keep it that way because she knows how grumpy Cosima can be if she is awoken. Upon entering the bedroom, Delphine gently lays Cosima down on the bed, careful not to wake her. Cosima simply groans and rolls over to Delphine's side of the bed where she buries her head deeply into Delphine's pillow. Delphine flashes another shy smile and leans down to lay a kiss on Cosima's temple as she reaches and pulls a blanket over her lovers sleeping form. 

 

"I'll be back, my love." She leaves an unconscious Cosima and heads into the bathroom to brush her teeth and change into pajamas. She's about to exit the bathroom when she hears moaning coming from the bedroom. Curious, she stands in the doorway of the bathroom and looks at the cause of those noises.

 

Within the 5 minutes of Delphine leaving, Cosima has rolled back over to her side of the bed but still has Delphine's pillow hostage against her chest. As Delphine stands leaning again the doorframe, she can't help but realize just how much she loves this woman. It's the little things Cosima does that make her fall more in love with the clone. As she's starting unabashedly at the brunette, Cosima somehow senses her absence and brings her hand out to sweep over Delphine's side of the bed. Upon feeling cold sheets, she furrows her eyebrows and huffs. Delphine notices this and her heart palpitates. 

 

She rushes over and slides under the covers. As she's settling down, Cosima reaches over and pulls her in. Cosima, Delphine has also found, is a huge cuddle monster. To her great surprise, it doesn't annoy her like it did with past lovers. If anything it only clears a bigger space for Cosima in Delphine's heart. Cosima had jokingly warned her that she liked to hog the sheets but Delphine had told her she didn't mind. And she didn't. She didn't mind anything that involved her and Cosima being close. 

 

Cosima has only been in bed for mere minutes but her body heat has already soaked into the sheets. Once again she doesn't mind because it is quite chilly this time of year in Canada. Cosima slings a leg possessively over her hip and an arm over her torso as she places her head on Delphine's shoulder. Delphine had secretly realized a while ago that this was one of Cosima's favorite position to sleep in, with her cheek placed right on Delphine's collarbone because it allowed all parts of their bodies to touch. It was either this position or one of her personal favorites where Cosima would rest her entire weight on top of Delphine's chest. 

 

As if Cosima can hear her thoughts, she grunts and suddenly rolls over on top of Delphine so that she's draped over her like a blanket. She keeps her head tucked safely into Delphine neck and her breaths tickle at her chest. Delphine looks down to see a little sleepy smile pull at Cosima's lips. It appears that this position is both of their favorites. Delphine then feels a smile pull at her own lips and how could it not with Cosima's playing out in front of her. She always shared Cosima's happiness as if it were her own. 

She always will. 

Delphine rests her head on the top of Cosima's head and her dreads tickle at her chin but she welcomes everything that comes with Cosima. Her happiness, her sadness, her anger. The list goes on. With this thought Delphine makes it a priority to bring up their argument and solve any disagreements that they may have. She'll be damned if she loses this woman that she loves so much to miscommunication or otherwise. The mere thought of losing her bring tears to her eyes and she chuckles at herself for being over dramatic. She feels Cosima snuggle closer and deeper into her as if to say I'm not going anywhere. You're not getting rid of me that easy, dude. Delphine loves her all the more for it. 

 

As she closes her eyes and relaxes her mind she thinks about what it would look like if she saw a birds eye image of Cosima laying on top of her right now and smiles a happy smile. She falls asleep to the delightful feeling of Cosima's weight on her front and Cosima's warmth seeping into her bones. She's sure she falls asleep with a smile on her face and there it'll stay as long as Cosima is by her side.

**Author's Note:**

> I kinda fell away from the original idea i had of this but fuck it, man.


End file.
